


Quiet Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reader-Insert, Somnophilia, Stalking, im the worst, or just like worship in general lmao, uuuuh a lot of sort of religious language??? used to describe the nasty???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've been terrified of whatever was lurking in the darkest corners of your new home since you moved in. The disturbances have been keeping you up at night, and your constant terror feel like they might drive you mad.With the right substances, however, you can be as sound as the night, able to be loved softly.





	Quiet Devotion

“Dude, I think my house might be haunted,” you stated dryly, though your casual tone betrayed the fear creeping up your spine. You stared steadfastly into the pasta you were stirring, forcing your gaze forward in fear of what might be lurking behind you.

 

The laugh on the other end of the line was what you’d expected, but it still stung just a tad. “That’s so cool! Oh, we should totally try using a ouija board!” Your friend played along with what they received as a joke, what you’d delivered as one in embarrassment.

 

You chuckled lightly along with their amusement, though when you spoke again your voice reflected more concern than you’d hoped to have let through. “Doesn’t that like, make the situation worse?” The line was silent for a split second, your friend taking in the change of tone. “It like… irritates them or whatever. Then they can really fuck shit up, y’know? Or is that just in the movies?...”

 

Their laughter was much softer and more hesitant this time around. “I was just kidding, man…” You muttered back that you were aware, though honestly you wouldn’t have put it past them to really want to try it. Their voice was much smoother as they spoke once more, trying to soothe the genuine worry that you’d lead them on to. “So… What makes you think it’s haunted?”

 

“I don’t know!” you said with a raised voice, almost shouting in frustration. “It’s just… It’s kinda hard to explain, but-...” You bit your lip, trying to find your words. In all honesty, you realized the thought your new house may be haunted was ridiculous. Even if one was to take the paranormal completely seriously, there wasn’t a lot of proof, per say. The fear was mostly based in feeling, an unease you haven’t been able to shake since you’d spent your first night there. “I just feel like I’m not alone, as cliche as that sounds. I keep getting that feeling that somebody’s staring at me; it’s hair raising! But of course there’s never anybody there when I turn around; I’m the only one here!” You dropped the spoon you were using to absentmindedly fiddle with your dinner in favor of nervously fidgeting with your hair. You were begging to feel incredibly anxious as you mentally relieved every instance of horror. Your friend hung silently on every word, waiting patiently. “And! And… Well this sounds nuts, but I’ve heard noises around the house. Heavy footsteps when I’m just about to fall asleep, doors opening and closing down the hall, something rummaging through my things late at night…” You began to curl in on yourself a bit as fear creeped through every limb. Even as you spoke you felt eyes watching you closely. Your gaze darted about your kitchen, looking in every doorway for the figure you felt should be there. “I never see anything, but sometimes I swear my things are out of place, jostled in a way that’s different from the way I left them. The clothes in my dresser, the soaps in the shower, the pillows and blankets on my bed…”

 

Your claims hung heavy in the silence between your lines, your friend silently contemplating everything you’d just said. “Well…” they begin. “That all sounds really fucked up, but maybe your just freaking yourself out, yeah?” Though they cannot see your reaction, they can practically feel you recoil at their dismissal. “Hey! I’m just saying, being all alone in a new place, a new home, already on edge as is, it’s not impossible that you’re stressed out and your mind is playing tricks on you.”

 

You turn your face away from the receiver to let out your defeated sigh, not wanting to burden your friend any further with your disappointment. “Yeah. You’re probably right.” The fake smile you tried to convey through your words snaked its way onto your face, making your cheeks ache a bit. “Well, my dinner’s ready,” you announce, though it had been done for about the last five minutes of your conversation. Your reluctantly turned you back to the darkness behind you to get back to the pot on the stove. “I’m gonna get off here and go eat.”

 

Your friend laughed once more, this time sounding strained. “If you need a priest, let me know!” You forced a laugh as to not make things any more awkward than they already were. They said goodbye and you returned it with less enthusiasm before finally ending the call and repocketing your cell phone.

 

You seasoned and plated your dinner in silence, posture and muscles taut with nerves. The TV filled the silence of the night as you blankly watched the late night program while eating your cooling meal. Nothing all too good was ever on at that hour. It was truly far too late to be eating dinner, just past midnight as opposed to in the evening.

 

Though you tried to stay reasonable while talking to your friend, honestly you’ve been a wreck lately. You were terrified of your own home and constantly on edge. You avoided moving from one spot too much, afraid of running into something in the shadows. You kept most of the lights on most of the time and even tried sleeping with all of them on one night. When the brightness kept you from sleeping you made sure to at least install a couple night lights. At first it helped, but soon enough your noticed the slight movement of small, wispy shadows cast across your room, and now you’re just as bad as before. You were only eating dinner past midnight like some sort of goblinish teenager because of your completely skewed sleep schedule. Your friend laughed and accused you of frequenting too many parties, and though you’d laughed along the truth was you’ve barely left your house.

 

Being in a new town, you had yet to make any sort of friends to be partying with. Though at first you’d been doing okay, keeping up human contact like a normal person, making acquaintances that would hopefully become friends, your peculiar patterns of wake and sleep threw your developing social life a bit off the rails. You tried to keep things going as long as you could, finding out which of your prospective friends were night owls and inviting them over later in the night. One by one, though, despite how well things had been going, they all plenty of reason to leave.

 

One girl you’d been hanging out with for about a week accused you of stealing from her purse while she was visiting and never spoke to you again. Another girl claimed that your cat scratched up her backpack while she wasn’t looking, but assuring her that you had not pets only made her more upset with your “unwillingness to take responsibility for your animals.” The worst was a guy that you’d been flirting with. He never even got so far as to visit your home. After a messely three days of speaking to each other, joking flirtatiously and really hitting it off, he sent you a text demanding that your friendship end. You tried to contact him and ask why, but he stopped frequenting the place you’d met and even changed his number. 

 

You scowled as you ate your dinner, noting that the can of sauce you used might have been older than you had first thought. Something about the pasta tasted completely off, sitting sour against your tongue. You forced yourself through a bit more, your meager budget encouraging you to sate your hunger with perhaps slightly dated food. When you’d suffered through just enough to quiet your growling stomach you rose from the couch to go and dispose of the rest. Upon standing however you were nearly rid of it on the floor, losing your balance and barely catching yourself on the armrest. Your head was spinning, though it lasted far too long to be from standing up too quickly.

 

You grunted in annoyance, mentally scolding yourself for eating food you’d noticed was bad. In the back of your mind you doubted that even if it was bad it’d have had such a strong effect so soon, but you didn’t know enough about your own body and its workings to deny the initial assumption. You forced yourself to hobble back into the kitchen to dump your dishes with little grace into the sink. As soon as you’d practically thrown the plate from your grasp you half collapsed against the kitchen counter, panting heavily against the cool countertop. You let a few expletives slip past your lips as you huffed against the heat flashing through your body. The cabinets made loud, unpleasant noises against your bare legs struggling to slide against them as you lowered your body to the floor. You were gonna be damned if you passed out and cracked your skull on the floor, your dead body waiting for some asshole to find you and write “Death by Spaghetti” on your grave.

 

Though you were normally acutely aware of the out of place noises around your empty house, as your mind slipped into unconsciousness you didn’t notice the heavy footsteps walking towards you. As your eyes fell fully closed and your body relaxed, the source of all your recent horror stood above you. His shadow cast darkly over your slumped figure, and your lack of response said you were now completely disconnected from the waking world.

 

Gabriel smiled under his mask, overjoyed that the drug he’d used worked so well so quickly. After all this time, watching quietly just out of sight, he was feeling really impatient. The clothes he’d bury his face in while you were away could only replace the smell of your skin for so long; only being able to come close while you slept, not even able to touch, could only sate him for so long. As he crouched down and took you in his arms, his heart soared at the contact. He immediately set him mask aside and buried his face in your hair, inhaling deeply and nearly groaning at the smell.

 

He walked with confidence toward your bedroom, carrying you bridal style, smiling affectionately down at your sleeping face. He’d always loved the look of peace over your features, the cute little noises that fell from your lips… As he laid you across the familiar sheets, for a moment it look as if you’d simply retired for the night. Running his hand over your exposed legs, careful not to scratch you with the pointed claws of his gloves, you didn’t respond in the slightest. You were far deeper than normal sleeping, just like he’d hoped. You wouldn’t wake from any outside stimulation for quite some time, so he was free to love you without fear.

 

Gabriel shucked his gloves off and set them aside, letting his hands glide slowly over your arms, you chest, your stomach, legs… You were just as soft as he’d dreamed, and he was reveling in the ability to finally feel what he could only watch for so long. Every movement was slow and careful, there being no reason to rush through. He whispered pet names and romantic notions to the silent air, announcing his love aloud for sentiment’s sake.

 

After spending time simply taking in the feeling of your skin he finally leant in slowly, face inches apart from yours. He lingered above you for a moment, watching your pupils dance beneath your eyelids fondly, before connecting his lips with yours. Fires ignited in his long dead veins, making him feel more alive than ever as he kissed you passionately. He didn’t even care that you couldn’t move with him; simply lavashing you with the love he’d withheld for so long felt like a blessing. You kept breathing evenly through your nose as he took your lips with vigor, never once coming up for the air he didn’t truly need. Eventually his tongue slipped between your still lips, exploring your mouth without resistance, savoring the taste he’d dreamt of for so long. Being so close to you, feeling your skin and tasting your mouth, caused Gabriel to quickly harden within his pants. He was still determined to savor this, but he needed more of you.

 

Though he’d watched you undress and shower many times already, he still held his breath as he slowly lifted your shirt. There was something completely different about undressing you himself, being so close and intimate. You wore no bra underneath, and the sight of your exposed upper half took his breath away. You were the most beautiful thing Gabriel had ever seen, but he only gawked for a moment. He quickly went to work kissing every inch of you from your jaw, down your neck, to your collarbone, down your chest… When he got to your breasts he happily latched onto one of your nipples, nibbling and sucking harshly. You squirmed slightly under him at the pleasant stimulation, the pleasure reaching you in your deepest dreams. Gabriel grinned against your skin, happy to know that even your sleeping frame will respond to his touch. He greedily groped at the breast his mouth was not latched to, adoring how soft you were in his rough palms. When he pinched the nipple you let out a small whine in your sleep that went straight to his cock.

 

He switched to latch his mouth onto the breast he’d been teasing with his hand, allowing both of his hands to focus on running up and down the curves of your torso as he worked your nipple with his teeth and tongue. As his hands went lower, down to your hips, he hooked his fingers in the elastic of your shorts. He kissed down from your breast, across your stomach, to the waistband of your shorts. His fingers delicately slipped your bottoms and panties down together, allowing him to kiss at the slight marks left by the hug of the elastic against your skin. He pulled away from your body reluctantly to slip your final clothing all the way off.

 

The moonlight slipping through the blinds of your bedroom made you glow like a goddess laying under him, and as far as Gabriel was concerned, you were. His eyes slipped over every curve of your body, dedicating to memory the way you looked sprawled beneath him. Seeing you like that made him swear his rotted heart was beating with more life than anybody still breathing.

 

Before he found himself staring until you woke, he leaned back down to just below your navel, continuing his path of kisses down to your most intimate parts. He pushed your thighs apart gently and spread your lips with his thumbs, licking his lips eagerly at the sight of you displayed so vulnerably for him. No time was wasted diving between your folds, mapping out your sex with his tongue. Though your mouth tasted holy, your core was absolutely divine. He ate you with the desperation of a prisoner tasting his final meal, sure to savor every moment as his last. Your body reacted to him, writhing weakly in your sleep, moaning and whimpering as if along to a wet dream. Each twitch of your legs and each pant from your lips spurred him on. His hands gripped tightly onto your inner thighs, anchoring him as he lost himself in you. Sooner than he’d expected your moans began to climb in pitch and volume. Your hands grasped the sheets as tightly as your sleeping body could manage and you came with a broken moan directed to the heavens. Gabriel thanked the divinity listening for every drop of your essence, every twitch of your sex against his tongue.

 

Even after your body slumped against the bed in post orgasmic bliss, still snoring quietly in spite of the stimulation you’d just received, Gabe lingered between your thighs, lapping greedily at your entrance. Eventually he willed himself back, though still reluctant to leave. He’d have been overjoyed to live out his days worshipping you from his former position, but he was desperate to make love to you proper with the time he had left. His hand ran lovingly over your face and hummed, taking in the sight of you disheveled by pleasure, practically lighting up against the darkness of your room. His heart swelled and encouraged him to complete his physical gesture.

 

He maneuvered himself between your legs, your lower lips rubbing against his pants and wetting them slightly. His belts were all chucked aside quickly, Gabriel used to fiddling with the various buckles of his ever consistent outfit. The metal harshly hitting the floor with various thuds was still not enough to wake you, but he couldn't help but flinch at his inconciderence with each loud noise. He moved past it quickly, though, as he hastily pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to free his straining manhood. Relief flooded his system as he finally gave the attention his neglected cock needed, stroking himself lazily as he once more looked over your gorgeous body.

 

He bent back over you, lips hovering just above yours, as he lined himself up with your saliva and cum soaked entrance. Ever enamored by you, Gabriel couldn’t help but lavish you with affection at the close proximity. You jostled slightly at the ticklish kisses he peppered across every inch of your face. Gabriel smiled against your cheek, finding your squirming endearing, glad that you slept through it.

 

He pulled back just a fraction to watch your sleeping face as he thrust into you, groaning as he slowly hilted himself inside. All the nights alone with thoughts of you in his mind's eye could never compare to the way your warmth hugged his member. The way you tightly clenched against him with a whimper could drive a man to madness. Your face twisted in pleasure, body arching up against his. His face nestled into your neck where he chanted out hushed praise and pet names in a desperate voice as he began making love to your unconscious body.

 

It started slow, ever affectionate, and Gabriel hung on every one of your weak moans like a holy decree. Eventually, however, his desire got the better of his self-discipline and he gradually picked up his pace. Each time his thrusts quickened, deepened, your sounds of pleasure increased in intensity. Like music to his ears, you were encouraging him on. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to find himself pounding into your welcoming heat with vigor, the loud slapping of skin on skin and unrestrained cries surrounding your entwined bodies. 

 

His fingers were locked with yours as he panted harshly against your skin. You were completely enveloped by him, covered by his body, being filled in ways that your waking mind could never imagine. He pulled himself from the crook of your neck to lean back and watch your face tell him the story of your pleasure. One hand remained locked with yours, but the other moved down to your clit to make sure you came in tandem with him. He wanted to be in complete sync, reach that high with you and scream in unison with your heavenly voice. You clenched around him and cried loudly with absolutely no awareness of your lewd sounds. His fingers circled your nub faster, desperate to bring you as close as he was, grunting into the night with not a care for who could hear. Your body arched higher off the bed, your toes curled. Your sleeping body reacted violently to your peaking orgasm. As you screamed for even hell to hear beneath the crust of the earth, your walls clenched against Gabriel’s member, pulling him into climax with you. He looked up like a praying man and yelled your name, chanted it again and again like a hymn. All the while he remained sheathed within you, filling you with his seed and letting your essence mingle with his.

 

He came down from his peak just as hard as he’d hit it, barely catching himself from falling hard on top of you. Even in your deep slumber, you panted just as hard as Gabriel, your faces close enough to exchange the air in your lungs. He stayed there for a moment, watched you catch your breath, your chest rapidly rising and falling in a desperate attempt to calm your heart rate. As your body finally calmed Gabriel gently lowered himself on top of you, holding your warm body against his. In the back of his mind he knew he had to clean you up and leave before the drugs wore off; he wasn’t aiming to traumatise you, only to ease the ache he felt in his chest as he watched you from afar.

 

Maybe someday he’d be more direct. He wanted to face you, desperately wanted to. In every dream he held you in his arms, showered you with words and gestures of love that you accepted with euphoric enthusiasm. But everytime he looked in your eyes and saw divinity, saw the only manifestation heaven he ever wanted to experience, he knew he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to confront you, to love you right, to give you what you needed, what you deserved. So, for now, he allowed himself to be content with your warm embrace, even if you could not consciously share in the joy he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall im gross and my "romantic" fantasies should never have gotten this fucked up
> 
> where did it all go wrong


End file.
